El Pergamino
by Pottershop
Summary: Parte 3:Tras la decisión de renunciar a él, Ginny se encuentra con un olvido imposible de concretar.Un malentendido hace que Harry se confunda cada vez más. COMPLETO
1. Inalcanzable

**_Disclaimer: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES DE LA SAGA DE HARRY POTTER SON PROPIEDAD DE JOANNE ROWLING Y WARNER BROTHERS._ _Nada me pertence, salvo el fanatismo hacia los libros..._**

**Hola a todos los que han caido en este fic¡No se vayan por favor! Estoy acá para instarlos leerme... jejeje **

**Esta es mi tercera parta de mis ONE SHOT "JAMAS LO SABRAS" Y "SERA LA FUERZA DEL CORAZÓN", por lo que deben leer esas antes de "el pergamino"... Si no es mucho pedir, déjenme un review en las otras dos! jajaja sisi, soy pretenciosa... pero me gusta saber lo que piensan... así me da muchas ganas de escribir¿sabían? **

**Esta tercera parte me salió un tanto diferente, pero de todas maneras quedé satisfecha. Hay algunas groserías y lenguaje burdo, me cansé de censurar esas cosas porque forman parte de la realidad y me gusta que mis textos sean verosímiles. Cuando somos adolescentes siempre decimos malas palabras o maldecimos... no nos engañemos, aunque JKR no lo haga... por eso aviso que la Ginny que verán aquí es un tanto más normal. Hermione es más liberal y no tan tajante con los libros. Eso me alegró. Me gusta ponerle cosas diferentes a los personajes para salir de la rutina. Después de todo, de eso se trata la creatividad. Además cuenta con algo de humor y melancolía alternada... me gusta esa mezcla... y una cosa mas: La tercera parte la dividí en capitulos... sino me quedaba algo demasiado largo...**

**Espero que les guste mi historia... mientras esperan Las Reliquias de la Muerte en español jejejej... faltan 48 horas! qué emoción. (Ya lo lei pero quiero leerlo en Argentino jajaj)**

**Nos veremos abajo. Hasta luego!**

* * *

_**El pergamino**_

_**Capítulo I**_

**Inalcanzable**

Ginny Weasley, después de las navidades, yacía tirada en su cama. Habían sido días muy deprimentes en los que no tenía ganas de existir. Porque aquel olvido tramitado tramitado le estaba costando horrores. _"Porque no hay peor razón que olvido"_, pensó la pelirroja, otra vez volviendo a sus frases. Pero la enorme diferencia que era que ahora, aquellas palabras estaban impregnadas de un desconsuelo absoluto y devastador. Unos impulsos de llorar. Porque el olvido dolía. Y mucho. El olvido se asemejaba a una pastilla suicida. Era arrancarse con ganas el recuerdo de Harry James Potter de su ser, hasta desangrarse de dolor… y vivía preguntándose: _¿existirá un olvido capaz de olvidarlo? _No lo sabía. En cuantas ocasiones lo había mirado obnubilada, sintiendo ruidos de escarmiento desde su pecho, y gritos sin cesar que le susurraban al chico de ojos verdes con desesperación: _"No me pidas el olvido"_ Ahora en cambio, el quiebre lo había hecho ella… comenzando por no hablarle nunca más y adoptar la misma indiferencia que él. Porque¿de que servía seguir amándolo?... ¿Qué diablos hacía llorando por el y lamentando su ausencia? Solamente sufrir. Y Ginny se había cansado de su corazón destrozado, de sus dolorosas montañas de sueños rotos, arrojados en el rincón de los porqués. Ella ya no encontraba salida… _"son las miles de ranuras que me explican sin premura como se descosen los atajos…"_ pensó recitando mentalmente aquel trozo de rimas de dolor. Sin embargo, ella sabía que tenía muchas razones para seguir adelante con su existencia sin Harry, pero le costaba horrores admitir la espiga del adiós. _"Como si él lo fuera a lamentar…" _El masoquismo la joven iba en aumento y su humor no estaba de lo mejor. Demasiado tiempo callada y cuando hablaba, se tornaba un poco agresiva y con pocas pulgas. Hermione estaba preocupada por ella, pero Ginny no le hacía caso. Su noviazgo con Michael Corner seguía con la monotonía de siempre, y el corazón de la muchacha, agonizaba muy de a poco.

Varias lágrimas habían caído luego de aquel encuentro con Harry en la ducha. Es que para Ginny había sido realmente bochornoso. Harry la había descubierto llorando por él, y para completar el desastre, sólo con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo. La joven no dudó, después de ese suceso, que estaba marcada por el excremento de toda la pajarera de lechuzas. Cada vez que se acordaba repetía muy seguido la palabra "mierda" y rompía lo que tenía en la mano a causa de la impotencia. Necesitaba un consejo urgente. Porque estaba confundida. Creía que odiaba a Harry y lo amaba al mismo tiempo. Con Hermione no quería hablar del asunto, ya que la castaña andaba muy pegoteada con su hermano Ron, haciendo vaya a saber qué cosas.

Necesitaba algo, que le dijera que pensar. De repente, sonrió por primera vez en varios días de duelo. _"¿Cómo fue que no lo pensé antes¡El pergamino!"_ Hacía unos meses, sus hermanos Fred y George le habían regalado un _El Pergamino de los Sentimientos_. Revelaba la verdad del corazón de las personas apenas lo tenían unas horas. Al principio la pelirroja lo tomó como otra de sus bromas, pero luego comprendió que aquel extraño papel le cantaba varias verdades juntas, en forma de frases con rimas. Muchas veces se reía de ellas; pero ahora realmente lo necesitaba.

Como dominada por el impulso de ser escuchada cuanto antes, corrió los doseles de su cama, en la habitación de mujeres de la Torre de Gryffindor. Se acercó hasta su baúl y comenzó a revolverlo con apremio. No lo encontró allí. Supuso que debió dejarlo con los deberes de Transformaciones… y se acordó de aquella noche, y de la tinta… _"Carajo¿Por qué todo se parece a él?...", _se preguntó enfadada consigo misma. Caminó hacia su escritorio y revolvió las redacciones. No obstante, el Pergamino de los Sentimientos tampoco estaba allí. Le quedaba la pila de resúmenes… _"Quizás se me transpapeló…" _vaticinó la joven. Pero el objeto no estaba tampoco allí. De hecho, Ginny termino buscando debajo del colchón, en los cajones, en los apuntes de todas las asignaturas, en la ducha, en la pajarera de lechuzas. Y nada. ¿Quién podría interesarse por un insulso papel en blanco? Ginny no tenía respuestas. Luego de su frustrada búsqueda, decidió bajar a la Sala Común. Tenía un humor de perros.

-Ginny!- la llamó una voz. Ésta se volteó. Era su compañera de cuarto, Jennifer McShiltoy. Una muchacha regordeta y de ojos negros, que vivía para comentar la vida de los demás y practicaba el famoso "lleva y trae" de cuentos berretas.

-Hola- la saludó Ginny parcamente.

-¡Veo que no estás de humor!- observó Jennifer, algo disgustada.

-No- contestó ofuscada.

-Venía a comentarte que los prefectos tienen una reunión mañana luego del almuerzo. Me avisó David, el prefecto Hufflepuff- guiñó un ojo con complicidad pero Ginny se limitó a torcer los suyos.- Me retiro, estás realmente…- no supo calificar el estado de su compañera.

-¡No, espera Jenny!- la frenó Ginny, cayendo en la cuenta de algo.- Oye, quería saber si tu… ¿no viste un pergamino en blanco en nuestra habitación…?

Jennifer alzó las cejas.

-¿Para que querría un pergamino en blanco?-preguntó curiosa.

-No, pero entre mis cosas¿no lo viste?- volvió a inquirir Ginny.

-No…-Jenny suspiró- Te veo algo rarita Gin. ¿Estás en fecha?

-Mejor vete, porque tengo ganas de practicar el moco murciélagos… - Jenny se encogió de hombros y salió por el agujero del retrato.

Ginny se dejó caer un sillón. "_¿Dónde mierda estará…?" _Pensaba abatida. Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña radio vieja. Había sido un regalo de un tío muggle. La hechizó. Sonaba, para su completo horror, _"I'll always love you…"_ La canción del sueño en la clase de Historia de la Magia. Hoy si que era su día de suerte, pensó la pelirroja con ironía.

En ese momento, alguien entró en la Sala Común que se estaba vaciando paulatinamente…

Harry Potter, con su mochila y un aspecto alicaído. Ginny lo vio se puso de espaldas para no tener que saludarlo. Detrás de él venían Ron y Hermione. Ginny los oía platicando…

-Entonces debemos informarles sobre la fiesta de mañana…- decía Hermione muy contenta.

-Claro- asintió Ron- Podremos traer bebidas, la Profesora McGonagall está enferma. Filch se está recuperando de forúnculos que le pusieron los de tercero- guiñó un ojo y Hermione se puso seria.

-¿Por qué tienes que aprovechar cualquier ocasión para quebrantar las normas, Ronald?- lo reprendió.

-No seas cortada, Hermione…- le respondió Ron.- ¡La vez que podemos hacer lo que queremos!

-No traeremos bebidas, somos prefectos y podremos perder las insignias.- dijo la castaña de manera autoritaria.

-Si traeremos bebidas.- Pero fue Harry quien habló. Ginny se estremeció desde su asiento. Era conciente que estaba de espaldas y que en cualquier momento la reconocerían.- … porque, es una fiesta y tenemos que disfrutarla… necesito distenderme- suspiró.

-¿Distenderte?- le preguntó Hermione.- Te has distendido copiándome todas las tareas durante cinco años, Harry.- Éste sonrió con picardía. Hermione volteó la cabeza.- ¡Ginny!- la pelirroja siguió escuchando su radio sin señales de ser llamada.- ¡Ginny!- se acercó a ella. La muchacha se dio vuelta y se hizo la sorprendida.

-Hermione!- fingió hábilmente- Cómo estas?

-No te habíamos visto, Gin- comentó Ron- Tenemos novedades.

-Hola, Ron…

-Hola Ginny- saludó Harry. Ella le devolvió un seco saludo con la cabeza. Al chico se le contrajo el estómago por la frialdad del gesto.

-¿De que noticias me hablabas, Hermione?- preguntó con mucha indiferencia.

-Mañana organizamos una fiesta.-contó la castaña sonriente.- Lo haremos en Gran Salón.

-¿A qué se debe?

-Tuvimos récord de puntos durante el trimestre antes de Navidad.- sonrió Hermione.

-En realidad, te debemos la fiesta a ti, Hermione.- murmuró Ron.- Has juntado los puntos tú solita con tus metros de pergamino…- Harry enrojeció ante la mención de la palabra "pergamino".

-No seas exagerado.- dijo Hermione, que también había enrojecido quien sabe porqué (creo que podemos adivinarlo).

-Es una muy buena idea lo de la fiesta. – Opinó Ginny con poco entusiasmo.- ¿Pero no creen que McGonagall notará el escándalo?

-Tenemos a los controladores fuera del camino, Gin- le dijo Harry sonriendo. Ella lo miró y sus ojos hicieron contacto por varios segundos. Fue una mirada intensa, hasta que ella rompió la conexión.

-Creo que me a mi habitación –Anunció.

-Ginny…- la frenó su hermano decepcionado- ¿No irás a la fiesta?

-No lo creo, porque no me gusta estar en las fiestas sin Mike.- sonrió artificialmente.- Y como él no es un Gryffindor…-El nudo de Harry se contrajo de tal manera que ya parecía imposible de desatar…

-Por eso no debes preocuparte.- dijo Hermione.- Invitamos a las demás casas, con excepción de Slytherin.

-Si, además debemos escoger los disfraces…- continuó Ron.

-¿Disfraces?- se extrañó Ginny.

-Ajám- asintió Hermione.- Iremos disfrazados así lo hacemos más divertido, como las fiestas en Hogsmeade.

-Me disfrazaré de Ginny Weasley- bromeó la pelirroja.- Ahora si me disculpan, me retiro…

-Yo subo contigo.

Las chicas subieron a su cuarto. Harry y Ron quedaron pasmados.

-Ginny está algo rara¿no crees?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sí- contestó Harry, sin pensar. _"¿Qué te pasa, preciosa?"_

Ron lo miró, analizando su afirmación.

-¿Sabes algo?

-No…- se puso rojo- no, pero creo que está un poco… - no encontró la frase justa- Me voy a arriba, Ron.- musitó al final con una voz depresiva total.

-¿Qué le pasa a todos?- se preguntó Ron decepcionado.

Ginny y Hermione subieron las escaleras. La pelirroja no pronunció palabra. No quería hablar con nadie, solamente tirarse a llorar, a sentirse una desdichada por volver a verlo, por volver a amarlo de nuevo, por fallar nuevamente en su frustrado intento de olvidarlo…

-Ginny...- le dijo Hermione.- ¿se puede saber que rayos te ocurre?

-¿A mi?- se desentendió ésta.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta como trataste a Harry recién?- Ginny enrojeció.

-¿Yo? No se a que te refieres, Hermy.

-Disculpa, pero soy cualquier cosa menos idiota. ¿Qué rayos pasó entre ustedes?- preguntó Hermione y a Ginny se le aguaron los ojos.

-¡Nada!- exclamó con voz tomada- Eso es lo que justamente nunca pasó ni va a pasar.- sonrió con falsedad.- Me voy a dormir…- dijo Ginny, a pesar de que eran las siete de la tarde.

-Ginny…

-Nada, Hermione. Harry para mí es historia; ¡alégrate por eso!

-Pero quería que supieras…

-Hasta mañana.- cerró la puerta de su habitación dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca.

Harry permanecía en un estado de confusión que lo dejaba completamente a la deriva; Ginny estaba más rara que nunca con él. Lo ignoraba olímpicamente en cada ocasión en que se encontraban. Al muchacho no sólo lo descolocaba esa actitud sino que, para su sorpresa, también le hacía daño. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa pequeña pelirroja? Quizá estaba enojada por su intromisión en el baño, hacía no menos que una semana. Harry tuvo la intensión de pedirle disculpas por aquello, pero ella no daba lugar a una palabra entre ellos. Se sentía un imbécil por haber entrado en ese baño de prefectos. ¡Qué justo sea ella la que estaba allí! (Harry ignoró la agria acotación de su conciencia: _"haz tocado el cielo porque Gin estaba allí, depravado!" _) Su suerte lo había abandonado… Pero le había encantado verla así, tan frágil, tan desprotegida. Su cuerpo había experimentado sensaciones que antes calificaba como "cursis". ¿Cómo describir lo que le pasaba con ella con algo de sensatez? El famoso pergamino, no ayudaba mucho en eso… Sus frases eran demasiado amorosas para su gusto. _"¡Ya estoy yo como para leer estupideces!"_ Lo mas extraño de todo, era que aquel endemoniado objeto se las había ingeniado para torturarlo: emanaba un olor a Jazmines que lo perseguía todo el santo día. _"Hasta parece un Horcrux asesino… " _El pelinegro tenía la cabeza tan llena de pensamientos y suposiciones, que llegaban al punto de lo patético. Ya no sabía que diablos hacer con su vida. La relación con Cho Chang se encontraba ahogada en una crisis descomunal, que podría ser descripta con reproches por impuntualidad, falta de atención en la pareja, distracción continua, cara de bobo, y hasta incluía a Hermione como la tercera en discordia, nada más alejado de la realidad. Una crisis muy parecida a un tornado de gritos que destruía los oídos de todo Hogwarts. Es que Cho era demasiado histérica.

En la habitación de Gryffindor Harry encontraba tranquilidad para pensar, ya que estaba vacía. Los compañeros de sexto año estaban jugando al Snap Explosivo en la Sala Común. Toda una entretenida pérdida de tiempo para esperar la cena, divirtiendo. Harry no sabía que debía hacer… pero tenía claro que debía actuar. Sin duda no se refería a nada para mejorar la relación con Chang. Todas las alternativas se dedicaban a buscar la forma de que Ginny volviera a hablarle como antes, y aunque se negaba a confesárselo a sí mismo, el comprendía que nada era más placentero que aquella hermosa circunstancia de tenerla cerca. Suspiró. Y luego de unos minutos se levantó de la cama con brusquedad. Iba a hablar con Ginny. Le preguntaría que le pasaba.

Caminó con rapidez hacia los cuartos de chicas. Se preguntó con picardía porqué, ya sea por hache o por be, siempre terminaba en un lugar impregnado de mujeres. De todas maneras, ya casi era la hora de la cena, por lo que no encontró nadie allí. Seguramente Ginny no estaría, pero prefirió verificarlo. Se topó con la puerta de su habitación. Le temblaban las piernas. La remota posibilidad de que se encontrase allí adentro, provocaba que horribles espasmos, ganas de orinar, transpiración… todo eso que uno sufre cuando estás por hablar con alguien que nos gusta demasiado… Levantó la mano cerrada para tocar con sus nudillos, pero ésta se abrió inesperadamente, para que alguien choque con él.

Harry y Ginny dieron contra la pared del pasillo. Allí se miraron y el muchacho notó que Ginny tenía los ojos hinchados… ella parecía muy desconcertada.

-¿Qué diablos…?- farfulló

-Ginny…- ésta se levantó rápidamente y se secó las lágrimas. _"Que no lo note, que no se de cuenta, por favor…"_

-¿Estás llorando?- _"Menuda mierda"_

-¿Qué haces aquí¿Estás acostumbrado a meterte en establecimientos femeninos, Potter?- le espetó Ginny, aclarando su voz para disimular.

-No, yo solo…

-¿Porqué no estas cenando?- preguntó ella, haciendo enfadar a Harry.

-¿Porqué no estas cenando tú?- retrucó el con el mismo tono.

-Por si no caíste en la cuenta, eres tu el que está entrometido donde no debes.

-¿Has peleado con tu noviecito que estás de mal humor?-le preguntó Harry, enojado, pero cautivado.

-¿Tu novia no te atiende bien, que vienes a buscar lo que ella no te da?- lo desafió Ginny.

-¿Te importa mucho como me atiende mi novia o te mueres por ocupar su lugar?- Ginny levantó la mano para el cachetazo, pero Harry le sujetó la muñeca. Ella estaba roja de ira y se desprendió.

-Mejor me voy a cenar, ya me aburriste Potter- Harry volvió a jalar del brazo y ella miró su mano, sintiendo ese contacto impensado, y luego se encontró con los ojos verdes fulminándola.- Suéltame.

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo?- preguntó.- Hace rato que me esquivas.

-¿Tengo que rendirte cuentas de mi vida¡Suéltame!- Harry la soltó.

-Ginny, se que estás enfadada por lo que pasó la semana pasada en el baño de Prefectos…

-¿Qué pasó?- fingió Ginny- Ahh, si cierto… No, la verdad que eso no me modificó en lo más mínimo. Solamente el mejor amigo de mi hermano me vio casi desnuda, pero nada más…- el llanto volvía a invadirla y Ginny a duras penas podía evitarlo. Harry notó sus ojos acuosos. Como guiado por un impulso, su palma viajó hasta secarle con el pulgar las lágrimas recién nacidas del pálido rostro de Ginny. Ella sintió que se derretía como una vela.

-Lo siento.- musitó Harry.- No quise hacerte pasar un mal momento…- _"¿Dime que puede ser malo cuando me estas mirando así…?"_ pensó ella.

-Yo…- Harry comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente sin quitar los ojos de su boca. Ginny sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento de los nervios.

-No digas nada, Gin- susurró despacio.- Solamente vine a pedirte perdón.- Ginny sin darse cuenta posó sus manos en la cara de Harry. Varias lágrimas salieron en ese momento… los labios de Harry yacían a milímetros de los de Ginny…

-¡Ginny! – exclamó entonces alguien. Ginny empujó a Harry sorpresivamente. El muchacho se puso rojo como un tomate. Y miró al sujeto interruptor. Era una chica que no conocía.

-¡Jennifer!- saludó Ginny, visiblemente nerviosa.

-¿Qué hacen Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley en la puerta de la habitación?- preguntó disfrutando haberlos agarrado in fraganti.

-Nada que tu perversa mente esté imaginando, McShiltoy-le contestó Ginny.

-No estén nerviosos; -sonrió la chica venenosamente- mientras sus respectivas parejas no se enteren está todo bien…- Harry se asustó: su asesinato estaba cerca si aquella inoportuna chica le contaba a Cho lo que vio o lo que imaginó.

-Estaba hablando con mi amiga.- intentó explicar, imitando a un chico muy tranquilo.- ¿Qué problema hay en eso?- Ginny lo miró alzando las cejas. (_"Qué mal actor que eres, Harry!") _Deseó que Jennifer no lo conociera como ella.

-Estás en la habitación de chicas… Qué raro que las escaleras no se transformaron en tobogán. – se extrañó Jenny.

-Por favor, Jenny.- le dijo Ginny.- ¿Piensas que Harry no averiguó como saltarse aquel vulgar hechizo para evitar masculinos por aquí?- la muchacha reflexionó eso sonriendo. Tenía cara de que iba a tirar un granada _muggle_.

-Me olvidaba que Potter que ya se pasó a todo Gryffindor- comentó ácidamente_. "Vamos, ayúdame más, desgraciada…"_, pensó Harry imaginando que la ahorcaba.

-En fin¿me pareció o tú me buscabas…?- inquirió Ginny.

-Si, te buscaba para darte un recado de Michael.- contestó Jenny.- Dice que te espera en el Gran Salón para un paseo nocturno.- Décimo sexto nudo en el estómago de Harry en menos de tres horas. Ginny lo miró y se dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Excelente.- sonrió.- ¡Me muero de ganas de verlo!- _"Si, yo también, pero muerto" _dijo el lado macabro de la conciencia de Harry.

-Mejor me voy…- anunció el mismo Harry,

-Qué buena idea.- le espetó Ginny. Jennifer no entendía para nada la relación de esos dos. Harry comprendió que la charla no había servido más que para embarrar la cancha. "_McShelti o como sea, si que la cagó por completo." _Pensó el muchacho.

Al día siguiente en la Sala Multipropósito, Hermione estaba organizando los disfraces alquilados en la tienda de Fred y George, que habían ampliado la gama de productos ofrecidos al mercado. Hermione debía encargarse de repartirlos a cada uno; le había tocado distribuir entre las chicas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Cada una había reservado uno diferente. Ginny tuvo la magnífica idea de disfrazarse de escreguto de cola explosiva, y nadie la había hecho retractarse. Quería tener un disfraz convincente y "_no una gilada de princesa, como esas entusiastas y huecas chicas"_. Hermione no estaba para nada de acuerdo y Ron, ni qué decirlo. Detestaba a esos repugnantes bichos desde cuarto año, aunque reconoció que el disfraz era ingenioso, pero menos sexy que Hagrid en traje de baño.

-No puedo creer que Gin haya elegido esto…-decía un tanto disgustado.- Ojala se arrepienta o pasará el papelón de su vida…

-A Ginny no le importan los comentarios, Ron.- replicó Hermione, separando los trajes.-Pero si eso es lo que te preocupa, no se le verá el rostro: tiene una máscara sin ojos, pero hechizada con magia para poder ver.

-Pero creo que va a morir asfixiada. ¡Es un poncho ese disfraz!- murmuró Ron- Aunque reconozco que los gemelos tienen pasta para esto.

-Ya lo veo que sí.- coincidió su _amiga_.

-¿Qué le ha tocado a las niñatas de Ravenclaw?- preguntó tomando una capa blanca de terciopelo, con una corona.

-Es un disfraz de Reina Mágica.

-¿Reina?- inquirió Ron alzando las cejas.

-Si, son líderes en el mundo muggle. Pero ese disfraz será mejor que no lo toques, porque su dueña se enfadaría mucho si se enterara.- advirtió.

-¿De quien es?-Hermione hizo un gesto de una mujer que realmente, se cree una reina. Ron comprendió.- ¡No me digas que…!

-Si te digo. Es de ella.

-Me imagino la cara que pondrá cuando vea que se lo lleves tú.- rió Ron.

-Es feo decirlo, pero creo que lo voy a disfrutar- guiñó un ojo Hermione.

- Pero… ¿y si ella y Harry tienen problemas porque se lo das tú?

-Están distanciados.- lo calmó Hermione.- No creo que eso importe. Además los celos de esa chica están para un tratamiento psicológico. Es hora de que asuma que Harry y yo somos como hermanos…

-¿Tratamiento psico…qué?- preguntó Ron perdido.

-Nada, nada. Cosas sin importancia.

-¿Qué son esos frasquitos?- Ron observaba unos frasquitos que venían con el disfraz de Reina.

-Poción para teñir el pelo de colores vivos. Sale con una lavada y los colores van cambiando.- sonrió.- Es un disfraz muy bueno.

-Imagínate si le ofrecemos ese disfraz a Gin.- aventuró Ron, comenzando a reírse nuevamente.- Creo que nos lo tira por la cabeza la máscara con plumas y la corona con rubíes falsos la vamos a tener que tragar…

-No, la verdad que no creo que Ginny nos reciba con…- Hermione se frenó de repente.

-¿con?

-…- Hermione no contestó, sino que quedó tildada.

-¡Hermione!- le pasó una mano delante la vista.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, se me ha ocurrido…Ron, debo repartir estos disfraces y…- tomó el traje de escreguto y de reina- Debo irme… adiós, nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Se fue.

-Cada día entiendo menos a las mujeres.- dijo Ron al silencio.

Hermione corrió a su habitación. Había tenido una idea genial. Realmente genial. Aunque era arriesgado, tenía que hacerlo. Quizá lo lamentaría, pero era un experimento curioso. Sonrió.

De algo tenía que servir ese pequeño detalle recién nacido en su mente privilegiada. Escondió el disfraz de reina en su baúl y partió para la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

00000000000000000

Harry estaba en la biblioteca adelantando deberes de pociones del mezquino profesor Snape. No quiso almorzar. Tampoco tenía hambre. Al contrario, el peso que sentía desde la noche anterior lo hacía sentirse tan lleno como si hubiese masticado un hipogrifo crudo.

Había estado tan cerca de besar a Ginny que aún no creía la realidad de los hechos… es que sus labios fueron tentadores, dulces a la vista aún sin haberlos probado. La fragancia desde su cuello, invadiéndolo, asustándolo, confundiendo sin piedad todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Porque ahora Ginny era una presa que lo había cautivado, que lo había retado a resistirse al manjar de sus ojos enfocándolo con el reflector incansable de su mirada inigualable… y más tarde había apartado sus ojos para inyectarlo con la crueldad de estar prohibida por un sinfín de motivos y estar permitida por el nuevo temblor de los latidos al nombrarla, al aparecer, al oír su voz… Y las descripciones de la fuerza que lo dominaban comenzaban a quedar chicas, porque todo lo que sentía era ya muy peligroso, no quería pensar que era tristeza ni dolor, no quería que se asemeje al bloque de frío que tenia en el pecho cuando fue conciente que ella no era de él, que ella no sentía nada por él. Harry se transformaba en alguien impotente y débil ante el recuerdo de aquella pelirroja de ensueños. Le había dado vuelta a su ya difícil existencia, pero ella le había puesto el mundo al revés en esa noche cuando la encontró en pijama cubierta de tinta, tan atractiva como nunca. _"Diablos¿Quién soy ahora con esto?, se desconocía Harry por momentos. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa contigo, Ginevra Molly Weasley? Por qué tengo esta curiosidad por tu piel?... es solo piel…¡..Si…! no, no es sólo piel. Es sincera, es auténtica. Tiene dulzura. Es ella siempre. Ella misma. Ginny, simplemente Ginny. O mejor dicho: complicadamente Ginny… BASTA… NO PENSARÉ MÁS ESTA MIERDA…" explotó al final._ Harry no quería ni recordar en la fiesta que tenía esa noche… debía disfrazarse del SuperMan, un héroe muggle, debido a su status en el mundo mágico. Sin dudas que no estaba contento con el disfraz ridículo, pero no le daba demasiada importancia. Peor eran las notas de Rita Skeeter, los besos de Pince y Filch en los corredores y su fastidioso club de fan. Prefería darles el gusto a sus amigos, poniéndose una máscara y de paso no verían su cara de idiota mirando a Gin y "_Miky"_ bailando como dos tortolitos. Bufó. _"Después de todo, solo Ron y Hermione saben que ése es mi disfraz",_ se consoló amargamente, mirando los apuntes de pociones, que eran desastrosos. _"Jamás podré concentrarme en esto, contigo en mi vida Ginevra…"…_ Comenzó a revolver los papeles en busca de alguno que le sirviera de inspiración para poder lograr algo en aquella hora desperdiciada, para poder por lo menos versear al peli-engrasado de Severus Snape; buscando, encontró el Pergamino… Su corazón palpitó fuertemente. _"De nuevo el papel de las mil cursilerías…"_, se quejó el muchacho en su interior. _"¿Por qué no me ayudas con mi redacción…? Serías algo más útil… "-_ pero no siguió pensando, porque el Pergamino ya había empezado a surtir efecto al tener contacto con los dedos de Harry…

_**Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez  
Descifrando tu silencio Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel  
Pero pierdo en el intento  
Y por más que busco darte amor  
Nunca te fijaste en mí  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti**_

"_¡¡Si se fijó en mí, objeto endemoniado…!!"_

-¡BASTA!-gritó Harry al Pergamino, arrugándolo entre sus dedos.- ¡Maldito desgraciado!

-Señor Potter!- saltó Madam Pince, la bibliotecaria- ¿Cree usted que está en un campo de Quiddicth?

-Yo…

-Usted retira sus cosas y se me va de la biblioteca en menos de lo que termine de decir la palabra FUERA!!- espetó la vieja, muy enojada.

Harry no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Tomó el pergamino de Ginny, que volvía a estar plano y en blanco, agarró sus pertenencias y se fue. Por el camino, el muchacho estaba enfurecido y con un humor de perros. _"Vieja arpía con cara de buitre… ya te daré yo el campo de quidditch en el… Y tú Pergamino ya me vale madre, Ginny…Pronto verás como te desaparezco, no me molestarás mas…"_ Harry había optado por arrancar a Ginny de su vida. Y estaba convencido de que podía lograrlo.

0000000000000

-No, de ninguna manera Hermione!!- exclamaba Ginny exasperada.

-Vamos, Ginevra, tendrás que ponértelo!!- dijo Hermione

-No lo haré- Ginny se cruzó de brazos.

-No seas pendeja, Ginny!!-espetó Hermione.

-¡MI DISFRAZ ERA EL DE ESCREGUTO, NO ESA COSA!-Planteó la pelirroja enojada.

-Fred y George no pudieron conseguir el ridículo disfraz que querías.- se excusó Hermione.

-Entonces no iré a la condenada fiesta- resolvió Ginny.

-Tú te lo pierdes.-le dijo Hermione.- El disfraz es magnífico.

Ginny tomó el paquete y sacó una corona, una capa negra, un vestido blanco brillante, una máscara con plumas y unos frasquitos.

-Es realmente algo estúpido. ¿Quién se pondría esta corona?

-Solamente una reina-le contestó Hermione sonriendo. Y se sentó a su lado en la cama.- Vamos Gin, hazlo por mí. Ponte este disfraz y asiste a la fiesta. No quiero que mis puntos hayan sido en vano.

-Tus puntos no fueron en vano por más que yo no vaya…-argumentó Ginny.

-¿De que me sirve festejar si no puedo hacerlo con mi mejor amiga?- le dijo Hermione cariñosamente. Sabía que eso la convencería. La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior.

-No me pongas esa cara, esta ropa no es de mi tipo… yo… ¡oh no¿Por qué me terminas convenciendo siempre?

-GRACIAS GIN!!- la abrazó Hermione contentísima. Ginny se resignó interiormente.

000000000000000000000000

La noche llegó entre lamentos empedernidos que provenían de la mente de Ginny. Intentaba ponerse aquel vestido de seda, ajustadísimo. Ya se había reprendido mentalmente por haberse dejado persuadir por Hermione de ponerse "esa cosa". No había contado con la existencia de los benditos zapatos agujas. No creía que pudiera soportarlos toda la noche. Se había teñido el pelo de un rubio, para que no la reconozcan, porque no soportaría la vergüenza. Los labios de un rosa viejo estaban bien. Y sus ojos los había dejado natural. Cuando se miró al espejo, tuvo que admitir que Hermione tenía razón: el disfraz le calzaba de maravilla. Dejaba ver sus curvas, y el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un leve tajo por encima de ellas. Los zapatos eran de charol, del mismo blanco que el vestido. Ginny se recogió el pelo rubio con un rodete muy elegante. Estaba segura que así no se darían cuenta de su identidad. Sonrió. Eso era lo divertido de la fiesta. Se calzó la corona que brillaba exageradamente, y cuando estuvo lista, ya parecía una reina hecha y derecha. Aunque no entendía el porqué de la máscara, esa era la razón por la cual había aceptado ponerse aquellas mantas. La capa era bastante larga, pero con los altos zapatos no rozaba el suelo. _"Si alguien sabe que soy yo, mataré a Hermione…", pensó Ginny. _Miró el reloj, estaba llegando diez minutos tarde a la puerta donde la esperaba su novio. Comenzó a bajar, preguntándose qué rayos pasaría en esa fiesta y también, de que estaría disfrazado Harry James Potter.

000000000000

Harry estaba listo. Pero no tenía el disfraz de superman, sino que su amiga le había dado otro héroe: el Zorro. Estaba algo mejor, ya que los colores que usaba el enmascarado de Clark Kent no eran de su agrado en lo absoluto. Esa noche Harry tenía algo que cumplir: se había prometido recuperar su relación con Cho, a como de lugar. Ginny ya no le importaba. Tenía que sorprender a la morocha para que quiera volver con él, aunque estuviera enojada. Harry había puesto los pies sobre la tierra y no podía seguir pensando en la hermana de su mejor amigo por más hermosa que fuese, por más tentadora… en fin, la idea era ésa.

Antes de partir para el gran salón, tomó el pergamino de la pelirroja. Quería devolvérselo para no entenderse más con ella y no tener nada que le recordase lo que le hacía sentir. Esa sería la última conversación sobre ellos con Ginny.

00000000000000

Ginny se encontró con Michael, quién quedó deslumbrado por el disfraz de su novia.

-Gin…- le dijo embelesado- Estás preciosa…

-Gracias, Mike.- le dijo ella sonrojada.- Tú también, no sabía que te gustaba SuperMan. _"Prefería un avada kedavra en ojo a que te hayas puesto eso, pero en fin Mike…"_

-No me gusta en realidad, solo es mera diversión- explicó Mike. Se acercó para darle un beso en los labios. Ginny se puso nerviosa. _"OK, eres SuperMan, pero no te da derecho a ir tan rápido"_

-¿Vamos?- solo dijo para frenar el beso.

-Eh… sí.- afirmó Mike, un tanto desconcertado.- Vamos, vamos…

Entraron a la fiesta. Todos los alumnos estaban bailando despreocupadamente. El ambiente era de pura diversión. Los de séptimo cantaban _"Somos los dueños de Hogwarts, olé olé…"_, y demás estupideces que Ginny no llegó a escuchar. Los demás tomaban cerveza de Manteca muy contentos, por lo que Ginny sospechó que en realidad contenían Wisky de Fuego camuflado. Vio a Ron y Hermione sentados y riéndose fuertemente. Hermione estaba disfrazada de diablita y Ron de elfo doméstico, con unas grandes orejas. Ginny sabía que lo había hecho sólo por Hermione y sus insistentes postulados de la PEDDO. No se acercó a saludarlos, pero Hermione la vio y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación al disfraz. Ginny le hizo una seña de cortarle el cogote, y Hermione rió, mientras Ronald la miraba con cara de idiota. Ginny causó miradas de atención de muchos estudiantes. Pero ninguno sabía quién era. Tampoco reconocieron a Michael en ningún momento, cosa que la pelirroja agradeció porque su disfraz era espantoso.

Un segundo después, las luces se apagaron. Se escuchó una voz de fondo amplificada mágicamente. Ginny reconoció a la chusma de su compañera de cuarto. Enfocó la vista por arriba las cabezas de los alumnos y vio que estaba disfrazada de unicornio, pero el disfraz le sentaba un poco chico y apretado. A la legua se notaba que era ella. Y para ser sinceros, no la favorecía para nada.

-¡Hola a todos los presentes!- saludó Jenny- Hoy estamos reunidos aquí para festejar los puntos de nuestra querida casa, GRYFFINDOR!- todos saltaron de alegrías, a excepción de un grupito de chicas de Ravenclaw que soltaron unos "uhhh", casi inaudibles.-¡¡Todos están con disfraces increíbles!!-_"¡El tuyo me encanta!" _pensó Ginny con sarcasmo. -Esperamos que esta fiesta de disfraces sea inolvidable para todos… ¡AHORA QUE EMPIECE EL BAILE Y NO PAREN DE TOMAR¡ARRIBA HOGWARTS!- todos rieron y aplaudieron. La música empezó.

Ginny supo que la última orden de Jenny la habían cumplido a la claridad, ya que los de séptimo estaban bastante entonados. El olor a Wisky del ambiente era inconfundible. Se preguntó cuál sería Harry de todos aquellos muchachos que estaban bailando… No podía evitar buscarlo ni un segundo, por más que intentara escapar de aquel hermoso con anteojitos…

-¿Bailamos?- le propuso Mike tomándola de la mano.

-Está bien- aceptó Ginny saliendo de su nube de… Comenzaron a bailar melodías muy jugosas, movidas, y tanto, que se la pelirroja se terminó divirtiendo con su novio y transpirando muchísimo.- Mike¿que te parece si vamos a buscar algunas bebidas…?- propuso con la boca seca.

-¡¡Quédate aquí, yo voy por bebidas!!- gritó Mike para que ella escuche en medio del tumulto.

-Muy bien, te espero…- replicó Ginny, viéndolo alejarse. Y se quedó en la pista, observando a los borrachos de séptimo hacer cualquier papelón. Eso le causó algo de risa.

Antes de que Mike volviera, la voz de Jenny, volvió a resonar. Alargaba un poco las sílabas y estaba con el maquillaje corrido. Ginny sacó la conclusión que habría hecho alguna trastada con el mequetrefe Prefecto David, en medios de tragos insolubles.

-¡¡NOS ESTAMOS DIVIRTIENDO MUCHÍSIMO!!- Gritaba- AHORA AMIGOS, VAMOS A PASAR AL MOMENTO SOFT DE LA FIESTA ASÍ CALENTAMOS LA TEMPERATURA…- hubo silbidos generales y onomatopeyas de todo tipo. _"A ti no te hace falta, ya veo que eres un caldero hirviendo Jenny…"_ -SI, SI YA SÉ QUE LES GUSTA ESTA PARTE… ¡¡A DISFRUTAR ESTOS ROMÁNTICOS SEGUNDOS CON SUS PAREJAS…!!

"_¿Dónde está mi condenada pareja…?"_ se preguntó Ginny, riéndose irónicamente de su suerte. Allí empezó su calvario porque una música romántica le invadió los oídos, llevándola a recordar lo cerca que había estado de besar a Harry la noche anterior… _"y ahora me das un momento soft después de haberme interrumpido MI BESO, McShltoy…"_

_Life is just a lonely highway  
I__'m out here on the open road  
I'm old enough to see behind me  
But young enough to feel my soul  
I don't wanna lose you baby  
And I don't wanna be alone  
Don't wanna live my days without you  
But for now Ill have to be without you_

Ginny esperaba en medio de parejas que se abrazaban con pasión. Eso la deprimió bastante y deseó que Mike llegara cuanto antes. La soledad la arrojó al suelo, mientras tarareaba aquella dulce melodía. Le recordaba a Harry dolorosamente.

_I__'ve got a pocket full of money  
And a pocket full of keys that have no bounds  
but then I think of loving  
And I just cant get you off of my mind  
_

"Exactamente Potter, No puedo sacarte de mi mente…"

_  
__Babe can't you see  
that this is killing me_

"No solamente me está matando lo que siento por ti… me está asfixiando… Por qué estás tan lejos mi amor…? Por qué no sé donde estás…?"

_  
__I don't want to push you baby  
And I don't want you to be told  
It's just that I cant breathe without  
I feel like I'm gonna lose control_

En ese momento, unos brazos desde atrás la cintura de Ginny. Ella estremeció completamente, y puso sus manos sobre las del sujeto. Mike había regresado. Se volteó sintiendo una extraña sensación que nunca antes había percibido con su novio. Miró a los ojos… No era Mike.

_-¡Cho!-_ dijo la voz de Harry.- No te encontré en toda la noche… quería que hablemos… -Ginny movió los labios para hablar- No, no me interrumpas, escúchame. Yo… se que he estado un poco distraído, pero no fue mi intensión lastimarte. Quiero que sepas que te extraño, que me siento muy solo sin ti… - para sorpresa de Ginny, Harry parecía muy triste- No pienses que hay otra chica en mi vida, porque no es así. Se que te dije que estaba confundido, que haz estado celosa de Hermione pero nosotros no tenemos nada que ver… no por ella por quien debes preocuparte…- Ginny estaba cada vez más nerviosa, quería decirle quién era pero estaba tiesa en sus brazos, y el cuerpo no le respondía.- Quiero que volvamos a ser los de antes, aquella relación que tan feliz nos hizo al principio¿si?- Harry le tomó la cara a Ginny, quien estaba muda ante el contacto.- Estás realmente hermosa. Supongo que ya lo han dicho. Tus ojos tienen un brillo especial, hoy…- las luces apenas iluminaban el rostro de Ginny. Era imposible que la reconociera. Harry le tomó la cintura con fuerza. Ginny ni siquiera pensó en poner resistencia. Sus frentes quedaron unidas mirándose. Ginny puso sus brazos en el cuello y le acarició el pelo bajo la máscara del Zorro.

Luego sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, Harry acercó sus labios a los de Ginny y los besó. Ella le correspondió como siempre había deseado hacerlo. Fue un beso único, desesperado. Los dos habían cerrado los ojos. Era lento, pero se intensificaba con el correr de los segundos; sus lenguas hicieron contacto y los dos respiraban entrecortadamente. Harry la abrazó, sintiendo un inusual olor a jazmines… media fracción de segundo después, las luces se prendieron. Ginny se alarmó. Su corona se cayó al suelo y su pelo había cambiado a rojizo de nuevo.

Harry se desaflojó la capa y del bolsillo cayó un pergamino. En el momento en el cual Ginny recogía la corona del suelo, alcanzó a tomar el pergamino también. Después amagó a irse, pero Harry la tomó del brazo. Le escrutó sus ojos chocolate. Ginny los tenía aguados. La miró con interrogación, como no entendiendo qué pasaba. En un brusco movimiento, se soltó y salió corriendo de allí con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ya sola en su habitación, Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su cama. El pergamino lo había tenido Harry todo ese tiempo… Se sentó en su cama… Una de las lágrimas cayó de lleno sobre él… Ginny sabría que algo le diría…

_**Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable, tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable… inalcanzable…**_

El pergamino de los sentimientos volvió de a quedarse en blanco.

Ginny lloró el resto de la noche.

* * *

**Nota:** Harry alcanzó a darse cuenta que no era Cho? Que dirá Cho de todo esto? Ginny querrá volver a verlo? Hermione se verá en aprietos por haber cambiado los disfraces? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo. Necesito opiniones! son mi consuelo! si es una mierda díganmelo igual. Algunas partes son graciosas, me salió así... jej

bueno, no los jodo mas!! espero reviewsssss!

Besotes y hasta el próximo cap. (serán 3)

Joanne.


	2. Ven a mi

**hola gente! quiero decirles gracias por los reviews! me dibujaron una sonrisa en mi rostro cuando los leí... de verdad muchas gracias a todos, me hicieron muy bien... acá vamos con el segundo capítulo... ya queda uno y termina mi "MINIFIC" de One Shots... espero que les guste...**

Dedicado en especial a Fatty (mi editora), que siempre le ha gustado esta triología de One Shots... Amiga, no te olvides que te quiero mucho ... gracias por todo...

Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con esta penúltima parte... solo falta un capítulo... :)

Dejen sus opiniones, sean las que sean ...

* * *

Capitulo II 

**Ven a mí**

**Harry la abrazó, sintiendo un inusual olor a jazmines… Sentía algo adentro que no podía explicar, algo que puso a juicio sus estremecimientos al tenerla entre sus brazos… **_"¿Cómo pude sentir esto con Cho? Cómo puede oler tan parecido a Ginny? Besé a Cho pensando que es Ginny?"…_** media fracción de segundo después, las luces se prendieron. Ginny se alarmó. Su corona se cayó al suelo y su pelo había cambiado a rojizo de nuevo.**

**Harry se desaflojó la capa y del bolsillo cayó un pergamino. En el momento en el cual Ginny recogía la corona del suelo, alcanzó a tomar el pergamino también. Después amago a irse, pero Harry la tomó del brazo. Le escrutó sus ojos chocolate. Ginny los tenía aguados. **_"Ginny, es Ginny…"_** Pero no quería creerlo… La miró con interrogación, como no entendiendo qué pasaba. **_"Sus ojos, sus ojos…"_** En un brusco movimiento, se soltó y salió corriendo de allí con lágrimas en los ojos.**

-¡ESPERA!- solo salió de la boca de Harry al verla correr hacia las habitaciones. Se tocó el bolsillo instintivamente. El pergamino no ya no estaba allí. Miró hacia el suelo. Tampoco estaba. Sin embargo, había quedado una pluma desprendida de la corona. Harry la tomó, con sus latidos perforándole el estómago_. "¿Ginny¿Eras tú?"_ Harry comenzó a correr entre la gente, en busca de… No, no podía creerlo. Aún no se animaba a decirse que era cierto. Miró hacia todos lados. La reina ya no estaba. No había rastros de sus labios, ni de sus ojos especiales. ¿Dónde se había metido? Siguió caminando por todo el salón, hasta que chocó con alguien.

-¡Harry!-exclamó Hermione.- ¿Qué estás…?

-Hermione-interrumpió su amigo nervioso.- Tengo que preguntarte algo.

-¿Has visto a Ginny?- inquirió la castaña nerviosa. Esperaba que le contara las novedades antes de que su amiga se diera cuenta del cambio de disfraces y muriera antes de saber las consecuencias de su plan.

-De ella quiero hablarte- Hermione bajó la mirada. _"¡Ahora estoy metida en un buen lío!"_- ¿Qué disfraz tenía ella?

-Eh… ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Hermione se rascó la cabeza. Harry estaba color bordó.

-Bueno yo…- no sabía qué excusa inventar- ¡vamos, no es algo tan difícil de responder!- _"dime que Ginny era la reina, dime que la besé…",_ pensaba Harry

-Hubo un cambio de planes.- empezó Hermione con terror- Las tiendas de Fred y George no llegaron a fabricar la cantidad de trajes para…

-¡Suéltalo de una buena vez!- exclamó Harry con impaciencia.

-Ginny tuvo que disfrazarse de reina.- soltó Hermione. Se miraron a los ojos. Ella vio en los verdes de Harry una sonrisa que no se expresó en su rostro. También sonrió. - ¿Te parece una buena noticia?

-No, solamente… ¿dónde está?-inquirió Harry.

-Ya te dije que no tengo idea, la estaba buscando cuando…- pero su frase no llegó a concluir. Un grito fino y realmente molesto interrumpió Hermione.

-HARRY¿Dónde estabas?- dijo Cho Chang. Harry se volteó y al verla se le cayó el alma a los pies. También estaba disfrazada de reina.- ¿Cambiaste tu disfraz¡Debo decir que ése me gusta más cariño!

Harry y Hermione se miraron con confusión. Ninguno entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Con quién había bailado esa noche Harry¿Con Ginny¿Con Cho? "¡Es la situación más ridícula que me tocó vivir después de que Dudley me tirara su PlayStation por la cabeza!", pensó Harry furioso. Pero lo que Cho dijo a continuación aclaró un poco las cosas.

-¡Gracias por las palabras que me dijiste cuando tomábamos una bebidas!-exclamó feliz, y acto seguido le estampó un beso en la boca. _"No estuve con ella"_ Harry se quedó estático, sin colaborar- ¡Estoy feliz de que volvamos a estar juntos cariño!- "Si, y no te imaginas la felicidad que me dio que Hermione me de otro disfraz para… ¡Hermione!" Harry había caído en la cuenta. Separó a Cho.

-Hermione, tengo que…-pero ella ya no estaba allí. _"cobarde!"_

-No nombres esa estúpida!- se enojó Cho con los ojos empañados.- ¡no quiero volver a llorar por ella!

-Cho, estoy cansado.- musitó Harry, odiando al idiota superman que había solucionado sus problemas con su problemática novia.- Creo que me iré a la cama…

-Querrás decir… a mi cama- lo corrigió Cho con seducción.

-No sería prudente.- respondió Harry como si alguna vez en su vida hubiese sido prudente. Cho volvió a hacer pucheros.- No te pongas a llorar otra vez.

-No voy a llorar¿Qué cosas dices?- dijo Cho, aguantando las lágrimas- Te acompaño a tu sala común?

-Prefiero estar solo.- la atajó Harry parcamente, y sin saludarla se fue.

En cuanto entró en su habitación comenzó a caminar y saltar sin nada de sueño. Sentía euforia… es que todo encajaba. _"La fragancia a jazmines… su piel blanca… sus ojos, el brillo incomparable de ellos…" _Había a besado a Ginny Weasley. Y comprobó que los chicos tenían razón. Era excelente besando, era realmente adictiva. Hermosa, sobrenatural, única… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de la clase de mujer que tenía enfrente? Ginny, Ginny… Harry se tocó los labios por inercia. Su corazón latió con mayor rapidez al recordar el sublime contacto de su piel con la de ella… como la sintonía perfecta, como el insaciable descontrol de sus sentidos al tenerla cerca, tan cerca como hacía una semana la estaba soñando…

El vestido de blanco subrayando su perfección… la había besado. Y no entendía porqué, quería volver a hacerlo. Sonrió y se mordió el labio, revolviéndose la cabeza con las manos.

Al recordar todo lo que había pasado, su sonrisa se borró como cuando el sol se esconde para dejar paso a la tormenta. La había confundido con Cho. Ella no había dicho absolutamente nada…

"_tengo que hablar con ella urgente… explicarle que… "_

_-¿Qué piensas decirle?- intervino la conciencia._

"_Perdirle perdón por…"_

_-¿Perdón? Desgraciado, hasta la Dama Gorda sabe que lo volverías a hacer…_

"_Fue una confusión, pensé que era Cho!"_

_-Ese beso fue el mejor que tuviste en tu vida. No te hagas el desentendido, tú te diste cuenta antes que no era ella… ¿acaso Chang besa así…?_

"_No, Cho no tiene nada que ver con… ¡OH ya cállate!"_

_-Habla con Ginny y dile lo que sientes, Potter. Enfrenta como un Gryffindor el hecho de que te has enamorado de esa pelirroja, que por cierto, es un manjar de aquellos…_

"_¿Enamorado yo¿Has bebido?"_

_-Tú has bebido esencia de Ginevra, Potter. Y ahora no aceptas que estás borracho de amor por ella…_

"_¿Desde cuando eres tan insoportablemente cursi?"_

_-Desde que mi ser ha entrado en contacto con ese pergamino que tan bien huele._

-No tienes ni idea de lo que dices!- exclamó Harry en voz alta.

-¡Harry!- musitó Ron, quien había entrado a la habitación- ¿Con quién rayos hablas?

"_Consultaba los besos de tu hermana con mi conciencia…"_

-Consultaba los besos de Cho con mi conciencia- mintió Harry enseguida.

-Sabía que Chang no tiene ni idea de lo que dice, pero no veo la relación con sus besos…- Harry esquivó su mirada, comenzando a buscar su pijama en el baúl.- Bien, no tiene importancia. Me voy a dormir, estoy muerto.

-También yo.- _"Muerto por ella, maldita sea…"_

Ginny despertó con gusto amargo a lágrimas por la mañana. Tuvo la vaga ilusión de que todo haya sido un sueño, pero esa percepción se desvaneció al verse con el vestido de seda… arrugado… Se había quedado dormida en su cama, junto al pergamino en blanco. El vacío en el pecho yacía intacto en su interior, como la asfixia de sus sueños, como la verdad que le repetía una y otra vez que su amor con Harry era inalcanzable. Parpadeó y las lágrimas empaparon su rostro nuevamente. Miró su reloj. Eran el mediodía de un sábado sin sentido. Había besado a Harry de la manera que siempre soñó… _"¿y donde está ese beso ahora?"_ Muerto en los recuerdos, en el único contacto de sus labios con los de él… todos perfumados por haber estado mágicamente a su lado. _"Harry, Harry, es tan imposible tenerte como olvidarte… ¿cómo diablos haré esto? Si nunca un beso fue tan largo…"_ Ginny sentía impulsos de quedarse encerrada para siempre, y unas ganas locas de escaparse de Hogwarts para no verle la cara de nuevo; había sido tan estúpida, volviendo a dejarse derrotar por el beso más audaz de su imaginación, porque todo ese abrazo había pisoteado hasta las más hermosas fantasías de tenerlo… Harry era aún mejor que sus deseos, superaba todo, y al mismo tiempo era inalcanzable, como el fuego que no ardía en su interior al verla. Todo era una amarga pesadilla, todo se parecía a los instantes rotos de ese beso que ya había terminado para siempre. No quería volver a besar a nadie, porque ella sentía que sus labios eran sólo para Harry, por si alguna vez, de casualidad, volvía a confundírsela… "¿En que estoy pensando?", se dijo la pelirroja de repente. "No debo enterrarme en vida por Potter, no es justo…" Y cuando salió un poco de la melancolía y la razón volvió a su cabeza, empezó a preguntarse cómo diablos Harry había podido confundirla con Cho. Estaba con el disfraz de reina…_ "¡el disfraz de reina¡Hermione me dio el disfraz de reina! Voy a matarla"_

Pegó un salto rompiendo las cortinas de su cama, pero poco le importó. Hermione tendría que escuchar varias verdades antes de que sus manos envuelvan con fuerza su cuello. _"Ya me las vas a pagar, Hermione… no sabes la que te espera…" _abrió la puerta de la habitación y encontró a la próxima víctima de su asesinato.

-Lo siento Ginny!- exclamó ante la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga.

-AHORA ME DICES QUE LO SIENTES- aulló Ginny- CREES QUE NO ME DI CUENTA QUE CAMBIASTE LOS DISFRACES PARA QUE…

-Escucha, no grites…- la empujó hacia adentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.- Lo siento Ginny, creía que era la mejor manera para que hablen y…

-¿HABLAR DE QUÉ?- preguntó Ginny con las manos en su cintura.- ¿DE QUE QUISO VOLVER CON CHANG PORQUE LA EXTRAÑABA?- su voz se quebró de repente. Hermione palideció.

-¿Eso te dijo?- inquirió.

-ESO ES LO QUE SUPUESTAMENTE CHO CHANG DEBIÓ HABER ESCUCHADO!-escupió Ginny rabiosa, apuntándola con el dedo índice…

-Pero…

-¡¡¡Y PARA TU INFORMACIÓN TUVE QUE SOPORTARLO MELANCÓLICO PORQUE QUERÍA ESTAR CON ELLA NUEVAMENTE!!!-se abalanzó hacia Hermione gritándole en la cara y la castaña retrocedió con terror, y tocó su varita en el bolsillo por si las cosas se descontrolaban.

-Ginny, discúlpame, no quise que tú…

-¡PERO LA HISTORIA NO TERMINA ALLÍ, _HERMY!_- continuó con sarcasmo Ginny acorralándola contra la puerta.- ME DIJO QUE NO TENÍA QUE SENTIRME INSEGURA PORQUE NO HABÍA OTRA EN SU VIDA MÁS QUE ELLA…!

-Ginny! Oh, me equivoqué, creí que Harry te reconocería y así podrían animarse a hablar un poco de lo que…

-DE QUE TENDRÍAMOS QUE HABLAR POTTER Y YO?- se preguntó Ginny tras una risa amarga.- NO HAY NADA ENTRE ÉL Y YO¿CUÁNDO SERÁ QUE LO PUEDAS ENTENDER?

-NO MIENTAS, GINNY!- se encendió Hermione- ENTRE HARRY Y TU PASA DE TODO¿ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE CÓMO TE MIRA?

-¡ME MIRA COMO ME MIRA CUALQUIERA!- Ginny había comenzado a llorar.- NO TIENE MÁS INTERÉS EN MÍ QUE EN HEDWIG, Y HASTA CREO QUE ESA LECHUZA LE TIENE ALGO DE AMOR…

-¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES!- contradijo Hermione eufórica- HARRY HA ESTADO MUY MAL DESDE QUE TÚ DECIDISTE IGNORARLO…

-BASTA, HERMIONE, NO QUIERO OÍRTE DECIR PAVADAS….- Ginny se sentó en la cama, tapándose la cara con las manos. Hermione se sentó y la abrazó.

-Lo siento- se disculpó por enésima vez- No quise que…

-Nos besamos.- soltó Ginny con la voz tomada. Hermione abrió los ojos muy grandes y luego sonrió. Ginny seguía sin mirarla.- Me besó y no pude detenerlo, Hermione, fui una idiota…

-No¿qué cosas dices?

-La verdad- habló Ginny y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, mientras derramaba nuevas lágrimas.- No le dije que era Cho. No pude ni hablar Hermione.

-Es lógico, Gin- la consoló su amiga- Estás enamorada de él.

-No me ayudas recordándome eso.- repuso Ginny sin soltarla.- No se que va a pasar cuando sepa todo esto…-Hermione tragó. Prefirió guardarse el pequeño detalle que Harry ya sabía a quién había besado la noche anterior, para conservar el bienestar de su corta vida.- Hermione, tienes que ayudarme ahora, te lo suplico…

-¿Más de lo que ya ayudé?- Ginny le dedicó una mirada furibunda- Era una broma, era una broma…- sonrió la castaña- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ayudarte?

-Debo escapar de Harry, no quiero verlo, me muero de vergüenza.-dijo Ginny. Hermione mostró un gesto de escepticismo.

-Eso es algo difícil. No solamente porque está en la misma casa que tú, sino porque creo, que en cuanto sepa a quién besó, intentará hablar contigo…

-¡Anímame más!- Ginny se levantó con nerviosismo.- Te pedí ayuda¡no que me hundas en el lago!

-Está bien, está bien- accedió Hermione.- Te ayudaré a que Harry no te encuentre.

-Gracias- musitó Ginny.- De verdad, gracias gracias...

-¿Tanto lío por hacer que te ocultes?- se extrañó Hermione

-No tonta.- dijo Ginny de espaldas. Luego se volteó.- Gracias por hacer que besarme con Harry no sea sólo parte de mis sueños…

Hermione sonrió. Después de la tremenda culpa que le habían causado las lágrimas de Ginny, eso era lo mejor que podía escuchar.

000000000000

Los días pasaron con lentitud para Harry. La confusión hacía que todo se tornara más lento y pesado. No sabía qué hacer. _"Besé a Ginny_", esa frase se repetía más que nunca entre sus pensamientos. Mientras hacía las cosas, las tres palabras acudían para hacerlo sonreír como tonto, y al mismo tiempo, caer en la tristeza infinita de que Ginny se ausentaba de sus días por completo. No la había vuelto a ver en los días posteriores. Hasta había pensado en que la pelirroja se había ido de Hogwarts. Pero descartó la idea por completo cuando Hermione y Ron le comentaban que habían hablado con ella por la mañana, por la tarde, que la habían cruzado… pero el siempre llegaba tarde para encontrarla. _"¿dónde te metiste?"_ se preguntaba enfurecido. Harry se resistía a creer que estuviera escapando de él. No obstante, no era algo descabellado. _"Besé a Ginny"_

_-¿Puedes dejar de repetir eso? Ya me cansaste con la cantinela de besar a Ginny…_

"_¿Puedes dejar de romperme las…?"_

_-Epa¡No digas blasfemias Potter, que luego yo debo cargar con la culpa!_

"_Necesito encontrar a Ginny…"_

_-Sentado en la Sala Común no lograrás encontrarla._

"_Muchas gracias, siempre fuiste algo útil para mí."_

_-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.- espetó la conciencia.- ¿Qué esperas para ir a buscarla?_

"_¿Te parece que no lo hice? En la biblioteca, en su habitación, en la sala común, en el comedor… ¡Está huyendo de mí!"_

_-Si no me decías no me daba cuenta.- se burló la conciencia._

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió en ese preciso instante con su habitual sonido. Instintivamente, Harry se escondió tras su butaca, espiando con mucho cuidado…

Una melena pelirroja entró seguida de la castaña de Hermione. Cerraba la fila un muchacho al que Harry reconoció como _Miki _Corner. _"¿Qué hace aquí ese insulso…?"_

-…por supuesto que Ginny te prestará los apuntes de transformaciones, Mike.- decía Hermione, muy simpática. _"traidora", _dijo el cerebro de Harry.

-Oh, muchas gracias- dijo Mike contento.- Pero… ¿seguro que no habrá problemas en que entre a su sala común?-_ "No se, si consideras que romperte la cara es un problema…"_

-Claro que no- terció Ginny dulcemente- Y gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí.

-Gin, siempre voy a ayudarte cuando lo necesites.- _"Y yo voy a desfigurarte el rostro, porque creo que lo necesitas, Miki!"_

-Gracias- replicó Ginny. Se miraron sonrojados.

-Creo que los dejo- susurró Hermione.- Iré a prepararme para la clase de Historia de Magia.- _"Faltaré a Historia de la Magia…" _decidió Harry mientras tanto.

-Adiós, Hermione- se despidieron Mike y Ginny.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó él, poniendo una mano en su hombro… "Quita las manos de ahí…", lo retó Harry. Pero para su horror, Ginny puso sus manos sobre las de él.

-No muy bien, ya sabes- contestó.

-No puedes rendirte Ginny…- le dijo él.- Se que no quieres tocar el tema, pero respeta lo que sientes. Quiero que seas sincera como lo fuiste conmigo…- sonrió.

-Eres un buen chico.- dijo Ginny acariciándolo. _"Discrepamos en eso, cariño"_

-Tú también, Gin…- _"Imbécil…"_ -¿Qué te parece si…?- pero la frase de Mike quedó diluida por alguien que llamó la atención de los dos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo escondido ahí, Potter?- le preguntó Jennifer McShiltoy. Ginny palideció. Harry quiso matarla- ¿Acaso escuchando la conversación de Ginny y su novio?- _"Hija de re mil…"_ A Harry no le quedó más remedio que salir de su escondite.

-Yo…- empezó. Su tentación le cortó las palabras y miró a Ginny. Sus ojos hicieron contacto por primera vez después del beso. Harry nunca la había visto tan hermosa como en esos segundos. Quería acercarse y amarrarla en un abrazo…

-¡Contéstame, Potter!- se burló Jenny- ¿Estabas husmeando?- Harry la miró desafiante- ¡Ja¡Resulta que después la acusan de chusma a una!

-Cállate!- le gritó Harry.- No hables de lo que no sab…

-Me voy Potter, creo que Ginny y Corner son los que deben ajustar cuentas contigo, no yo.- lo atajó Jenny, triunfante- Hasta luego chicos.- Mike y Ginny no la saludaron y esa retiró lo más campante.

Acto seguido, Ginny se giró y le dio la espalda. Lo siguiente fue lo que Harry describió en su interior como cruel. La pelirroja tomó el rostro de Mike con las manos y lo besó. El, al principio desprevenido, cerró los ojos y le correspondió el beso… Harry se quedó como un idiota mirándolos. _"¿Por qué Gin?"_ Quiso detenerla, arrancarla de los brazos de ese imberbe, pero sabía que no estaba en su derecho…

-Dan asco.- musitó antes de irse.

Harry corrió hacia el baño masculino de prefectos. Quería morirse. No había sentido ese vacío jamás en su vida. No comprendía qué le pasaba. Aunque en el fondo percibía que se parecía mucho al amor. Pero no, no. Sin embargo el vacío en el pecho comenzó a sacudirlo con fuerza. Encendió una de las duchas de agua caliente y se metió vestido. Parecía un loco. Golpeó con la mano cerrada el vidrio opaco de la puerta y este se hizo añicos. Tenía el dorso de la mano lastimado y chorreaba sangre… Harry no sintió el dolor de la herida debido que adentro lo estaba acuchillando uno peor. Sentía que algo le partía la razón adentro, la imagen de Ginny y Michael besándose le había resultado desgarradora… los celos lo carcomían por dentro… Y lo que más lo preocupó es que no era solo furia, celos… era dolor. Como si le hubieran quitado una parte del cuerpo, algo que quería muchísimo. Rogó para sus adentros que Ginny percibiera el daño que le estaba haciendo… si por lo menos ella lo dejara explicarle todo lo que sentía por ella. Pero era imposible, ella quería a su novio y estaba enfadada por la situación. Se preguntó absurdamente si El Pergamino quizá le dijera algo, le mostrara la tristeza que le había provocado ese beso… _"Por qué Ginny? Por qué justo adelante mío?..."_ Se tomó la cara con uno de sus brazos ensangrentados. No quiso hacerlo, hubiera preferido evitarlo, frenar ese impulso que lo avergonzaba, pero sus sentimientos lo traicionaron y Harry Potter derramó sus primeras lágrimas por amor. Luego decidió irse de allí, necesitaba un lugar para esconderse y pensar solo las cosas…

Media hora después, Ginny se encontraba en la Sala Multipropósito. Necesitaba un espacio vacío para esconderse del mundo, por lo que acudió a aquella habitación donde nadie podría encontrarla. Faltó a todas las clases de ese viernes. No le importaba nada. Besar Mike enfrente de Harry le había producido una culpa tremenda sin saber bien porqué. Ginny le pareció que estaba traicionando sus verdaderos sentimientos y que estaba usando a su nuevo amigo, a quién le había confiado todo lo que le pasaba con Harry, sólo para huir de él… Recordó los ojos verdes de Harry y la frase "Dan asco", mientras el vacío de lo inalcanzable volvía a invadirla, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad… Cuánto amaba a Harry… y había manchado su único beso, por venganza, por hacerle daño, para denotar una indiferencia que no había llegado jamás a florecer con respecto a Harry… _"Si tan sólo supieras que sientes…"_ Ginny había notado la decepción del rostro de Harry la verla con Mike. _"¿Acaso te importo, cielo?"_, le preguntó al vacío de esa sala. "¿Alguna vez sentiste lo que es tener el corazón roto…?" – le hablaba Ginny con el pensamiento, al Harry de su imaginación… _"Yo si y fue por ti. Es por ti… ¡Rayos¿Será que cada paso que doy es para verte y para amarte aún más…?"_ Ginny descubría que su vida era una obra de teatro mal hecha, donde el corazón se estrellaba con una realidad ineludible, y ella era una actriz secundaria en cada escena… la desdichada, la solitaria. El único protagonista era Harry, el mejor actor de sus tristezas… _"¿Qué lugar tenía el beso de hacía exactamente una semana?... fue la noche que dejó de actuar solo para darme amor…"_ Ginny lloró en la cómoda cama de ese lugar. Se acostó entre los almohadones. Por instinto sacó el pergamino.

Deseó que le dijera algo que la ayude a convencerse de que Harry era imposible… de que tenía que olvidar de una vez y para siempre… El Pergamino de los Sentimientos volvió a dibujarse con letras negras…

_**Si llueve y buscas alguien que amar  
alguien como tu que te haga confiar  
no busques mas, estoy en tu mirar  
frente a ti y deja en ti florecer mi existir  
Yo te prometo que no has de sufrir  
no busques mas, estoy en tu mirar**_**  
_frente a ti_**

_**Ven a mi, amor no demores **_

_**ven a mi, a solas no llores**_

_**quiero que de mi te enamores**_

_**no tardes, y ven a mi**_

_**Y viviré por tu amor**_

_**si estas a mi lado mi mundo es mejor**_

_**No busques mas estoy en tu mirar**_

_**frente a ti**_

_**Y tu serás en mi la luz**_

_**lo que mas quiero serás siempre tu**_

_**no busques mas estoy en tu mirar**_

_**frente a ti…**_

Ginny se quedó dormida minutos después, ignorando las absurdas ideas del Pergamino, que Harry pudiera desear que vaya hacia él… cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba soñando con ese beso del gran salón, y la pelirroja se entrego al contacto con su fantasía. La canción que sonó en ese momento, fue la que estaba pensando… La Sala Multipropósito era infallible…

La puerta de Sala Multipropósito se abrió sigilosamente. Entró un muchacho con la mano ensangrentada y el cuerpo mojado. Harry temblaba. El lugar era como lo había pensado: justo para esconderse y pensar. Había música relajante y muchas camas… Se miró la mano. Seguía borbotando sangre a causa de su ataque de furia. El corte le ardía horrores.

-¡RAYOS!- se quejó Harry. Fijó los ojos hacia delante y entonces la vio: Ginny dormía tiernamente en la cama… el corazón se aceleró contundentemente… se estremeció de pies a cabeza, no pudiendo contener tantas emociones juntas… era tan bella mientras dormía… deseó besarla, despertarla, decirle todo lo que le causaba en su interior haberla encontrado… tomó el pergamino en blanco. El objeto hizo ruido y Ginny abrió los ojos. Lo vio.

_So here we stand  
In our secret place  
With a sound of the crowd  
So far away  
And you take my hand  
And it feels like home  
We both understand  
It's where we belong_

-Harry- susurró sin creerlo.- ¿Estoy soñando?- sus ojos chocolates despidieron varias lágrimas. Harry se sintió

_So how do I say?  
Do I say goodbye?  
We both have our dreams  
We both wanna fly  
So let's take tonight  
To carry us through  
The lonely times_

-No, no estas soñando mi vida…- sus miradas se centraron en un punto fijo. Harry le tomó la mano.

_I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory will last  
for eternity  
And all of our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I've found my way back  
to your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart  
Queen of my heart_

-Yo...- sollozó Ginny.

-No digas nada.- Harry la abrazó fuertemente.

* * *

Nota: corté la charla... lo siento, me quedaba demasiado largo y quiero explayarme sobre eso.

Espero que les haya gustado. Las canciones utilizadas son "Ven a mi", de oscar de Hoya (si, el boxeador) y "Queen of my heart" de Westlife. Les recomiendo ambas, son muy románticas. Por cierto, dejo un mensaje para Zafiro Potter, quien me dijo en Antes de morir (invitados todos a leer! jeje) que no se podían usar canciones. La verdad no estaba enterada de esto, pero hay muchos SongFics por lo tanto se ve que lo permiten... si sabes algo más, avísame y gracias por tu advertencia.

Besotes Joanne.

pd- dejen reviews por favor! se los ruego porfis porfis si? vamos, no cuesta nada... jejejeje


	3. Todo cambió

Hola a todos! UF! Hacía dos mil años que tenía que terminar eeste mini fic. MIL PERDONES!! Seguramente del tiempo no recordarán los capítulos anteriores... Si les pasa eso, vuelvan a leerlos jajajajajaj No mentira!! Les cuento rapido: Harry vio a Ginny y Corner besarse y se vuelve loco, por lo que va a la Sala Multiproposito y allí encuentra a Ginny llorando y descubre el Pergamino... y acá está la charla posterior.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Me encantaron!!

Silvia, leí hasta el capítulo 36 de Aprendiendo, pero mi intensión no fue hacer una Ginny parecida a la de tu fic. De hecho lo leí para ver qué parte era parecida... Puede que tengan caprichos las dos, pero ésta lo hace porque no tiene ni la más remota idea que Harry siente cosas por ella... Es más resentimiento. Inexorablemente, Harry sufre, pero ella no lo hace apropósito, está completamente despechada porque nunca la miró!! En cambio en aprendiendo, vislumbro una Ginny más incomprensiva, que se venga porque Harry descubrió tarde lo que le pasaba con ella... En cuanto subas el último cap, termino esa historia...

Les comento que este cap se dedica a la charla... Es bastante corto. No quiero extenderme de lo que pensé desde un principio con este minific. ¡Los dejo con el último cap! Espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 3**

Todo cambió

**-Yo...- sollozó Ginny.**

**-No digas nada.- Harry la abrazó fuertemente.**

Ginny sintió que se moría en ese abrazo. Aún sin saber qué significaba para él, que era ella en su vida. No podía dejar de aferrarse a su olor, a su calor. Harry era el único ser que podía calmar sus ansias desesperadas de amar y nada en el mundo se igualaba a la sensación de su piel cerca de la suya. Más allá de todo, era real lo que estaba viviendo, Harry estaba allí con ella y no con Cho…

-Harry…-susurró. El se separó. Ninguno de los percató que la música había terminado.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Harry y miró su mano lastimada.

-¡Estás herido!- se alarmó Ginny preocupada.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No pasa nada, solo fue…

-Déjame ver eso.- tomó su mano. Harry sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle toda la zona. Enseguida apareció un botiquín por medio del pensamiento de Ginny. La Sala Multipropósito era infalible. Comenzó a limpiarle la herida con un algodón.

-Ouch, eso dolió…- se quejó Harry.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Ginny.- Vendó la mano ya que no sabía cerrar la herida.

-No deberías haberla vendado; Malfoy se hará una fiesta cuando vea esto…- levantó su mano.

-No creí que le dieras tanta importancia a la opinión de ese idiota.- replicó Ginny.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de otra cosa, ¿No?- murmuró Harry. Ginny se puso roja.

-Lo sé.- aceptó avergonzada.

-¿Por qué huiste así de la fiesta de disfraces?- preguntó Harry.

-Porque… porque… ¡me confundiste con Cho!- soltó Ginny- ¡Fue horriblemente vergonzoso!

-Cuando las luces se encendieron, supe que eras tú.- aclaró Harry.- Además no puedes quejarte, llevabas el disfraz de ella…

-¿Ahora me culpas a mí? ¡Siento haberle arruinado la noche de amor al señor Potter!- ironizó Ginny fuera de sí. Estaba histérica.- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy, no quiero seguir haciendo el papel de idiota…

-Espera, Ginny.- dijo Harry- ¿Por qué nunca me dejas terminar?

-Creo que quedó clarísimo. Viniste a humillarme y a hacerte el galán…- se levantó y vio el _Pergamino de los Sentimientos_.- ¡Ah!- dijo en señal de acordarse.- ¿Con qué derecho, Potter, tuviste mi Pergamino en tu poder?

-Lo olvidaste en la sala común.- explicó Harry cansado- Quise devolvértelo, pero…

-¡¡Seguramente, estabas ocupado con tu noviecita para devolver las cosas que no te pertenecen!!- apuntó Ginny muerta de bronca.

-Es obvio que estás celosa.- siguió Harry, aún desde la cama. Necesitaba provocarla para que no se fuera a ninguna parte. Ginny nunca iba a dejar que el tuviera la última palabra.

-¿Celosa?- dijo llena de furia.- ¿Celosa yo? Definitivamente, estás borracho. Jamás podría ponerme celosa de otro que no fuera Mike.- _"Menuda mentirosa"_ le dijo su conciencia.

-Eso es una mentira y tú lo sabes- dijo Harry poniendo sus manos de almohada y de lo más tranquilo.- Porque ahora estás celosa de mí. ¿Qué problema tienes con que tenga novia?

-¡Ninguno!- espetó Ginny- Por mí cásate con la llorona esa, me da igual la verdad.- Harry rió. Le encantaba hacerla enojar, se veía más hermosa de lo normal.- ¿De qué te ríes, energúmeno?

-Es gracioso ver tus celos.

-¡Te dije que no estoy celosa!- gritó enojada.- Me marcho de aquí, me cansaste Potter.

-Irte no te sacará los celos porque estoy con Cho.- provocó Harry. Ginny se dio vuelta. Caminó hacia él y lo tomó por el cuello.

-¡ERES UN…!- lo zarandeó.

Sin embargo, Harry fue más ágil. La acostó sobre la cama quedando encima de ella. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

-¿Qué querías hacer?- preguntó seductoramente. Respiró hondo: Ginny olía riquísimo. Le encantaba en la posición en donde estaba. Ella no estaba menos feliz que él. Solamente mucho más nerviosa. Tener el cuerpo de Harry encima era demasiado para su salud mental.

-Tengo una cita con Mike.- retrucó Ginny nerviosa. Intentó sonreír.- Me espera una noche de pasión Potter… ¿sabías?- Harry se puso serio.

-¿Y qué pasa si te digo...- se acercó a su boca- … que no irás a ninguna parte?

"_Me como esos labios hermosos y me quedo contigo…"_

-Te rompo la cabeza y me voy de aquí.- contestó en realidad.- ¿No me crees capaz?- terminó desafiante

-La verdad que no Gin…

-Sal de encima, porque me obligarás a hacerte daño. Tengo que ir con mi novio.- recordó.

-No te dejaré ir a ninguna parte.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te debo algo?

-Esto…- la besó frenéticamente.

Comenzaron a besarse de tal forma que era imposible parar. Ginny lo tomó de la nuca para acercarlo y Harry puso una mano en la cintura. Respiraban entrecortadamente, se libraban una batalla por quién ocupaba más lugar en la boca del otro. El aliento de ambos mezclado con sus perfumes era adicto, se complementaban recíprocamente, se deseaban de una manera única… Harry la dio vuelta haciendo que ella quede arriba suyo. De repente, ella lo separó y le pegó un tremendo bofetón.

-¡Idiota!- le gritó. Harry la miró confundido, y luego sonrió. Se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla…- No, basta Harry, no voy a permitir que me uses…

-No te usando.- dijo él dolido por sus palabras.

-Estás con Cho.

-¡Y tu con el idiota de Mike!

-Estamos a mano entonces.- replicó ella- Además tu eres un mujeriego. Estás con Cho solamente porque se acuesta contigo, no voy a permitir que…

-¡No soy mujeriego!

-¡No me digas!- espetó ella.- No vuelvas a besarme en tu vida.

-¡Lávate las manos!- dijo Harry enojado.- No veo que hayas estado aburrida hace unos minutos…

-Muérete.- dijo Ginny enojada.

-Espera, Ginny, quiero decirte…

Pero ella comenzó a salir de la habitación con el Pergamino en sus manos. Y de repente, una nueva música la frenó.

_Todo cambio  
Cuando te vi  
De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fui a entregarte mi amor con una mirada_

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Ginny.- ¿Lo planeaste tú?

-No, claro que no.- dijo Harry.

-Ginny no te vayas. Solamente escúchame antes… te lo ruego…

-Harry…

-No me interrumpas… quiero que sepas…-acarició su rostro. Ginny cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza sobre su mano. Harry notó que estaba llorando.- Yo… siento cosas por ti…

Ginny abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Eso.- Harry tragó. Los nervios lo estaban matando.- Que siento cosas…

-No puede ser.- dijo ella.

-Así es. Todo empezó desde ese día que te vi en la Sala Común. Bueno, en realidad de mucho antes, cuando escuché a tu novio y sus amigos hablar de ti…- Ginny lo miraba fijamente.- Dijeron que eras hermosa y nunca me había sentido tan... celoso.- El corazón de Ginny no podía más con sus latidos. Era demasiado, estaba soñando.- Y… luego te encontré llena de tinta en Sala Común… Y me pasó algo terrible y fuerte… No lo sé especificar. Cuando te vi…

_Todo tembló dentro de mi  
El universo escribió que fueras para mi  
Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fui a perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy_

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- preguntó ella anonadada.

-Creo que nunca hablé más en serio en mi vida.- dijo él. Respiró hondo.- Luego con tu Pergamino todo se volvió confuso. Se inscribían cosas que nunca llegué a comprender… cosas que nunca había sentido antes. Y yo veía que tú, te alejabas cada día más…

-Yo… no supe que te sentías así, Harry- murmuró Ginny.

-¡Ni yo mismo lo sabía!- exclamó él.- Pero luego comprendí todo.

-¿Cuando?

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que  
Todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos  
Dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi_

-Cuando te vi. Cuando besé tus labios bajo aquel disfraz. Concientemente, no sabía que eras tú. Pero mi corazón sintió cosas que… jamás sentiría por Cho. Lo supe sin saberlo. Lo sentí.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- preguntó Ginny indignada.- ¡Me hubieras ahorrado un montón de malos momentos!

-¿Qué malos momentos?- Harry estaba algo confundido. Se lo veía triste también.

-Ninguno.

-Fue difícil asumir lo que me pasaba. Lo que me pasa. No quería aceptarlo, pero ahora que estoy aquí… No vale la pena seguir negando la verdad. Estoy…

-¿Qué?- Ginny estaba desesperada por oír lo que sea que vaya a decir.

-No tiene sentido ya… Me sorprendiste tanto, Gin…- "Madre de Dios", pensó ella. "Yo me lo como a besos…" pero antes de que pudiera actuar bajo la orden de ese impulso tentador, él volvió a hablar.- Será mejor que me vaya. Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir…

_Me sorprendió todo de ti  
De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
Sé que no es fácil  
Decir TE AMO_

_Yo tampoco lo esperaba_

-No.- lo frenó ella esta vez.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya está todo claro, Ginny. Llegué tarde. Fui un tonto por no haberte visto antes y…

-No saques conclusiones apresuradas.- dijo Ginny.- Lo que Hermione dijo… no es cierto. – Harry cambio su expresión.

_Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy_

-En realidad, nunca renuncié a ti.- dijo Ginny. El se quedó mirándola hipnotizado.- Siempre te quise en contra de mi voluntad…

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Nunca hablé más en serio en mi vida-repitió ella. Harry sonrió. Ella se abalanzó contra él y posó sus labios contra los de él. El beso volvió a empezar a la par de sus risas.

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que  
Todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos  
Dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi  
Todo cambio  
Cuando te vi_

Desde ese momento, Harry y Ginny no se separaron nunca más.

**Nota: ****A ver, ¿qué les pareció? Por favor díganme algo! jeej Necesito sus opiniones para existir!! ajaja q exagerada, bueno no tanto así, pero me haría bien saber qué piensan.**

**La canción se llama "Todo Cambió", de Camila. Es hermosa. Yo la amo. Me inspira, me puede ese tema! No, cómo lo amo!! jejejeje Es divino! :P Espero que les guste también. Lo escribi con la música a fondo. (qué locura xd)**

**En fin, Hasta otro One Shot...! Por cierto, no se si notaron que prefiero historias largas... Antes de morir es difícil de escribir y sin embargo actualizo mas seguido. Quizá porque tengo planeada la historia, pero prefiero fics largos. Los One Shots Me exprimen. Ni hablar de los Drabbles y eso que solo escribi uno nomás. (Mis manías y yo je!)**

**Gracias por leerme. ¡Y nos seguiremos leyendo en , en algún otro fic! **

**Un saludazo a todos!**

**Joanne**


End file.
